ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rescuers: The Animated Series
The Rescuers: The Animated Series is an upcoming animated series based on the Disney films and book. Coming soon in 2023. Synopsis (Any ideas) The two mice are saving and rescuing the children around the world. Characters (Any ideas) Animals *Kath Soucie as Miss Bianca - She's beautiful, elegant, and graceful. Wife of Bernard. She's the Hungarian ambassador agent of Rescue Aid Society. *Matthew Broderick as Bernard - He's cautious and superstitious. Husband of Miss Bianca. He's the American ambassador agent of Rescue Aid Society. *Wally Wingert as Chairmouse - He's the head of the Chairman of Rescue Aid Society. *(?) as Jake the kangaroo mouse - He's adventures and brave. He joined in the ambassador agent of Rescue Aid Society. *(?) as Orville - Leader of albatross airlines *(?) as Wilbur - the younger albatross *(?) as Red - A kangaroo is free *(?) as Frank - lizard free *(?) as Krebbs - Koala free *(?) as Eyehawk *(?) as * Delegates (Any ideas about the mice delegates) * (?) as German mouse * (?) as Canadian mouse * (?) as Italian mouse * (?) as Japanese mouse * (?) as Chinese mouse * (?) as * Humans * Meg Ryan as Cody - A male member of an adventure. * Jodi Benson as Penny - A female member of an adventure. * (?) as Robin * (?) as Brody * (?) as Villains * Corey Burton as Percival C. McLeach - the poacher * Susanne Blakeslee as Madame Medusa - the woman * Keith David as Mr. Snoops - Assistant of Medusa * James Woods as Leonarisun V. Crooked - Looks like Sherlock Holmes. * Johnothan Freeman as Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson - Parody name of "Dr. John H. Watson." * Jason Griffith as Caio - (?) * Sean Schemmel as Jackson Sullivan - (?) * (Any ideas?) as The Mastermind - Episodes (Any ideas) Season 1 #Strange Journey Back - Cody, Penny, and mice are (?) #Someone to Watch Over Me - (?) #The Top Floor - They to give the evidence for (?). #Freedom Run - They have to make freedom and escape from abandoned building. (?) #Battle for Control - The rescuers (?) #The Voyage - The kids (?) #Adventure on the Amazon - The gang (?) #The Missing Piece - The gang (?) #The Tower - The kids (?) #The Great Train Robbery - the rescuers train (?) #Out of Control - The gang (?) #Race to Freedom - The gang are having a race, so they're (?) #Home on the Range - (?) The gang stop McLeach. #The Massacre - (?) #Moving Day - (?) #The Warning - (?) #The Call of the Wild - (?) #Flash Flood - The Rescuers (?) #The Asylum - (?) Season 2 # The Hidden Cave - (?) # Into the Woods - (?) # No Way Out - (?) # Danger Signals - (?) # In Hot Pursuit - (?) # Lost and Found - (?) # Hide and Seek - (?) # Danger Lies Ahead - The gang (?) # The Price of Freedom - (?) # The Dilemma - (?) # School Day - (?) # Breakdown - (?) # The Underground Railroad - (?) # Lost in the Jungle - (?) # The Letter - (?) # The Surgery - (?) # The Missing Player - (?) # The Mastermind - (?) # There's No Place Like Home - (?) Season 3 #Land of Down Under - #Exchange Students - #McLeach's Revenge - The kids and animals are (?) #Medusa's Fortress - (?) #Storm Temple - (?) #Dawn of the Animals - (?) #The Mouse King - (?) #Fun Time - (?) #The Magic Event - (?) #The Premiere - (?) #Cody and Penny's Family Vacation - Cody, Penny, and the gang are (?) #Desperately Seeking Jake - (?) #The Devil's Eye - (?) #Big and Loud - (?) #The Villain's Challenge - (?) #The Creature's Crypt - (?) #Leonarisun's Final Plan - (?) #The Haunted Castle - (?) #The Ultimate Power Trio - (?) Season 4 # Home Alone - # Judgement Day - (?) # Mansion Mystery - # Sea of Love - (?) # Witch Hunt - (?) # Truth or Consequences - # The Good Son - # Revenge - # The Good, The Bad, and The Mice - # Catch by the Tail - # Mice on Ice - # The Big Cheese - # Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-PG Category:TV-G Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:The Rescuers Category:Adventure Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Music Category:Protagonists Category:Upcoming Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Disney DVDs Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Netflix Original Series Category:TV Shows based on films Category:Mice Category:Heroes Category:Adventures Category:Television series based on books Category:Television series based on films